iPod Shuffle Songfic Drabbles Part 2!
by JustMe133
Summary: More random songfic drabbles for the Bethan fanatics out there! Rated T to be safe


**Ready for ****iPod Shuffle Songfic Drabbles**** part 2? Here it is!**

**Hope this turns out as good as part 1 did! And just like part 1, there's no guarantee this will be slash, some may be, some may not.**

**I do not own MBAV or any of these songs (except what I have on iTunes. Those I own)**

**Enjoy! (and if you haven't heard these songs, you should listen to them, they're pretty awesome, in my opinion of course)**

**...**

**Song 1:**

**Killing Loneliness – H.I.M**

Everyone was worried about Ethan. He had begun dressing in all black and he always had headphones in. He didn't listen to anyone anymore, just his music. He detached himself from his friends and family, and didn't hang out with anyone.

He was alone.

…

Benny was worried about Ethan more than anyone. He was sure of it. He finally convinced Ethan's parents to let him into their house and talk to Ethan. He hurried up the stairs but slowed outside of Ethan's room. He heard Ethan singing along to something.

"_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
>I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)<br>With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
>Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you<br>I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
>I'm killing loneliness"<em>

"E?" Benny asked quietly, opening Ethan's bedroom door. Ethan turned around sharply and glared at him. "Is that what you want? Someone to kill loneliness with?" he asked, staring at the darkly dressed boy. Ethan just continued to glare at him, not saying anything. He was surprised when Benny bounded across the room and wrapped his arms around him.

"You can kill loneliness with me…"

…

**Song 2:**

**Blame It On September – Allstar Weekend**

Benny didn't know what had happened. He and Ethan had been so happy over the summer. They had had a relationship. But when school started back up, Ethan said he couldn't do it.

He had ended it, and Benny didn't know why.

He looked at all the pictures of them together they had taken over summer break. To other people, they looked like really close best friends, but Benny knew it was more than that. He knew how his arm was just a little tighter on Ethan's shoulder. He closed his eyes and was greeted with the memory of Ethan breaking it off.

"_Benny, you know school starts soon," Ethan has started out as they were walking in the park, holding hands._

"_Yeah, we'll be sophomores! Climbing up the ladder!" Benny said happily, squeezing Ethan's hand. Ethan nodded and took his hand away before shoving it in his shorts pocket. He stopped walking and looked at Benny. _

"_Yeah… Benny, I'm breaking up with you…"_

"_What? Why? Are you not happy with me?" Benny asked as his heart was breaking. _

"_It's just … with school starting… it'll be better if we broke up," Ethan said, and Benny knew he saw the same sadness in Ethan's eyes that were in his own._

"_But E…"_

"_You'll always be my best friend," he said, hugging him. "Just … blame it on September," he said, turning around and running off from Benny._

Benny opened his eyes as a few tears slipped out. "Blame it on September…"

…

**Song 3:**

**Grand Theft Autumn – Fall Out Boy**

Benny glared as some _jerk_ walked with Ethan, holding hands. They were _dating_. How could Ethan date that preppy jerk boy that when to Whitechapel Prep? Benny wanted to be with Ethan, the one holding his hand, but no! Ethan chose that stuck-up rich boy. And Benny wasn't the only one who didn't like him. All of Ethan's friends didn't like him, and hell, even Ethan's parents didn't like him!

He saw red as the stupid rich boy leaned down and kissed Ethan's cheek. He stormed off before Ethan could see him.

…

"Ethan, why are you with him?" Sarah asked as they were in his kitchen.

"Because he likes me. And I like him…"

"No you don't," she said, glaring at him.

"Yes I do…" Ethan said, faltering under her gaze.

"You freaking idiot! Do you not realize NONE OF YOUR FRIENDS LIKE HIM AND YOU DON'T EITHER? ! ? ! ?" she practically yelled.

"Wh-what?"

"None. Of . Us. Like. Him. Especially Benny. In fact, you've BROKEN Benny's heart."

"Broken his heart..?" he whispered, not quite understanding.

…

Benny stared at the pictures Rory had taken and shown him. "You've got to show Ethan," he said. Rory nodded and grabbed Benny before taking off flying.

…

They were at Ethan's house in seconds. Benny busted in, Rory following. "Look at these!" they said together, thrusting the photos into Ethan's hands. He was shocked to see pictures of his boyfriend kissing another guy.

"H-he's cheating on me…"

"Yes!" Benny and Rory said together.

"And that is why none of us liked him," Sarah said, going to stand next to Benny and Rory. Ethan looked at his closest friends, then back at the photos. He dropped the photos then threw himself at Benny.

"I'm sorry."

…

**Song 4: **

**Invisible – Big Time Rush**

Ethan did his best to blend in. He liked being invisible. Except to one person who made him be seen.

Benny.

Benny did everything he could to make Ethan come out of his shell sometimes. As much as Ethan hated it, he couldn't deny Benny anything, even if he knew it was a bad idea.

He was never invisible to Benny.

Ethan didn't really understand why Benny treated him this way. Why he always acted like Ethan was the best thing on the planet. Ethan knew not to question him though.

He didn't even question it when Benny placed his arms around him and hugged him in the middle of school.

He would always be invisible to everyone… except to Benny.

…

**Song 5:**

**Paralyzed – Big Time Rush (AU!)**

Ethan was shocked when he saw the somewhat preppy boy walk into his classroom. He felt like he was stuck in his seat, unable to move or anything. Then he smiled at him and he knew he was frozen.

The guy sat next to him and said hi. Ethan couldn't say anything. He was at a loss for words. The guy just smiled again and turned away. Ethan just couldn't look away.

…

After a couple of weeks Ethan could now talk to the guy, who he found out was named Benny, without bumbling like an idiot. But when he smiled at him, he just froze in his spot, and stayed that way until someone snapped in his face or something.

He always made a fool of himself around Benny.

He was paralyzed by him.

…

**Song 6:**

**Rooftops – Lost Prophets**

Ethan just wanted to scream until his lungs burst. He felt like he had nothing anymore. His parents ignored him for Jane, Benny had begun spending more time with Rory and Sarah ignored him ever since she became a full vampire.

He had no regrets of course. If everyone was happy, then he would be happy for them. That's what he wanted; his friends and family to be happy. Even if it meant he wasn't.

He saw how close Benny and Rory were. They were best friends now, nearly inseperable. Ethan had been pushed to the side, forgotten.

At school, he didn't go to class anymore. No one noticed anyway. He just sat on the school roof and screamed, every day. No one paid attention; they all acted like they didn't hear anything.

One day, as he stood there and screamed as loud as he could, and got as close to the edge as he could, he heard someone scream with him. Looking to his side, he was surprised to see Benny screaming with him.

"Why?"

"You needed me."

…

**Yeah, I don't know if any of this really made sense, but I wrote what I was feeling as I heard the song so… yeah. I'm kinda iffy on songs 5 & 6, but hey, what can you do.**

**Totally just realized they were all slash I think...**

**This is just until I get my next chapters for my stories finished. I hope ya'll like 'em!**

**Later fanfic friends!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
